


Shifting Sands

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, M/M, Urban angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto learns that sometimes... humans get sad, more so than God ever intended them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Sands

**Author's Note:**

> A companion ficlet to 'your splendour', I suppose. Inspired by my current battle with myself.

Humans aren't as consistent as angels.

Some days, Jason can be bright and chipper when he arrives at work, ready to go the extra mile for a trouble customer. Other days, it’s as though he can’t rise from bed to get to work, and when he does, he’s angry or annoyed or inconvenienced, and Ian tends to let it slip past because he knows and understands or at least tries to.

The first time Seto learns of the word depression is when he visits Jason’s apartment because Ian said _he won’t be showing up for a few days so can you make sure he eats and sleeps for me? Thanks_. He doesn’t understand the concept too much, but he can feel the emptiness radiating from the prone form that seemed to be glued on the bed.

He’s silent when he enters the apartment, bed dipping only slightly when he reaches out a hand to try and comfort Jason. He doesn’t know of any words or incantations beyond the prayers holding fast on his tongue, so he tries his best with only touch and the well wishes of a passerby.

This goes on for at least two hours, and Seto feels disheartened by the lack of reaction, and figures that he should leave. The weak “no” makes him stop, though. “Please stay,” Jason says, and so Seto does.

Seto’s wings were already shimmering in and out of existence, yearning for a flight before the day ends, but he calms the storm-coloured feathers and instead uses them to shield Jason from the terrors of the outside world. Or, at least he tries.

One day, one day.


End file.
